I'm Never Saying Goodbye to You
by himynameisbells
Summary: After their hook-up at Will and Emma's almost-wedding, what is going on with Kurt and Blaine? Blaine is madly in love with Kurt and spends every minute he's awake thinking about Kurt. But what about Kurt, is he still hanging out with Adam? Or is Kurt still in love with Blaine? And will Blaine ever find out about Adam? And will Adam find out about Blaine and Kurt hooking up?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm never saying goodbye to you"

-x_x-x-x_x_xx-xx Kurts' POV xx-xx-x_x-x_x_x-

"_All I know since yesterday, is everything has changed" Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran – Everything has Changed_

Santana strolled into Kurt's bedroom, not bothering to check if he was sleeping, or changing, or even in there for that matter. She glanced over to his bed, noticing his sleeping form and smirked slightly knowing this gave her more time to look through his things. Again. By now it was common knowledge that Kurt and Blaine did more than hook up at the disaster that was Emma and Mr Shue's wedding and she wanted proof. Mostly so she could blackmail Kurt into letting her live there a little longer, but also because, and she would never admit this, but she kinda liked Little Hummel and his trophy boy toy together. A little bit. Maybe.

She walked over to his bedside table and unplugged his phone from the charger, cringing slightly as she saw the Elizabeth Taylor home screen. Kurt really wasn't doing himself any favours. She knew his password (it was _still_ the date that him and Blaine first got together) and flicked through his text messages, ignoring the stupidly cheesy, slightly cringy texts from Kurt's flavour of the week - Adam, before stopping on his most recent text from Blaine - two days ago.

_Kurt, do you want to talk about what happened at the wedding? Because I know you said (repeatedly) that we're not getting back together but I just can't stop thinking about you. About us. Let me know if you want to see me, or skype, or have a phonecall... Whatever. Just please, don't leave me waiting. :-( x_

Santana rolled her eyes at his neediness and was just about to put the phone down when it buzzed:

_Kurt, I LOVE you and I'm sorry about everything that has happened and for texting you... a bit... Okay, a lot, but I just miss you! Please please please just reply to this one. I love you. B._

Before Santana even really thought about it, she deleted the text. For a split second she felt kinda guilty, but _clearly_ Kurt didn't want to talk to Blaine, at least not right now and she was certain she did the right thing. She leant down to put the phone back on the nightstand and turned to leave the room but a rather pissed of Kurt Hummel's voice stopped her.

"Santana! What the HELL are you doing in here? It's 6am! I haven't got a class until 12!"

Santana put on her best Lima Heights Bitch Face and simply stated, "It's what I do! Didn't I tell you that already?"

Kurt groaned and crashed his head back onto the mess of pillows on his bed as Santana saunted out of his room, slamming the door in her wake. He was exahusted, for the fifth night in a row he had been awake until the early hours of the morning thinking about the wedding, about what to tell Adam, but most of all he was thinking about Blaine. If he was being honest with himself, when _didn't_ he think about Blaine? He was constantly replaying the events of the wedding in his head, to the point where even minor details couldn't be forgotten. He remembered the way Blaine tasted when he kissed him - expensive wine and wedding cake - and how he could make Kurt's heart race by nibbling the spot just below his ear... The annoying thing was, how ever much he tried to deny it, it wasn't just the sex he remembered. He couldn't get out of his head the flash of hurt in Blaine's eyes after he told him _we're not getting back together._ And honestly? They weren't getting back together. Blaine had completely broken his heart, and to think he just assumed that having some trashy wedding sex would make up for the fact he cheated on him? It didn't. At all.

Kurt groaned and covered his ears with the pillows as he heard the tell-tale signs of Rachel and Brody's early morning ron-de-vouz. He couldn't help but think of when that was him and Blaine... No. It was him and Adam now. Adam. Adam. Adam. Not Blaine. The fact that Kurt had to tell himself that in his head every day proved that even he didn't believe it. However much he wanted to..

"_Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start" Coldplay – The Scientist _

_Xxxxxx Blaine's POV xxxxxxx_

"_Not sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can't live without you... It takes me all the way, I want you to stay"_

_Rihanna – Stay (ft. Mikky Ekko)_

Love: it was a big word and something Blaine Anderson had never experienced. Until he met Kurt, that is. Everything changed when he met Kurt. He felt something special when looked at Kurt; he experienced emotions he didn't know existed. He felt happiness, love and passion. It was love, true and unconditional love. Or at least it used to be. Until Blaine did the worst mistake of his life. The last months had been a living hell for Blaine. He'd hated himself for weeks; he'd woken up in the middle of the night crying for no reason. But then he'd met Kurt at the wedding and everything had seemed so right again. He'd been happy and found a reason to smile. But something wasn't quite right. **"We're not dating, we're just friends" **

He could hear Kurt's voice as he said it. Not dating – just friends. Blaine sighed. It wasn't what he wanted, definitely not. He wanted to be with Kurt all the time. He wanted to kiss Kurt, feel his touch on his skin, look into his eyes and tell him he loved him. Forever and ever. But that couldn't happen. And why the hell not?! There wasn't a good reason for them not being together. Kurt had practically forgiven Blaine and they should be together again, right? Yeah, but they weren't. Why wasn't everything like in those cheesy movies made in Hollywood? You break up, you forgive each other, you move on and fall in love again. Shame it wasn't so easy in real life. No, real life was far more complicated. Blaine wasn't a charming man with a British accent who could charm anyone. He was just boring old Blaine Anderson. He sighed and his thoughts were disturbed by someone hitting his arm playfully.

Blaine looked at Sam Evans, his best friend and smiled.

"Blaine, man, what are you thinking about?"

"Hi Sam, um nothing really" Blaine wasn't going to spend another lunch break telling Sam about his love for Kurt. It was weird that Sam still hung out with him, seeing as all Blaine did was whine about Kurt not replying to any of his texts. Honestly, Blaine had sent a ton of messages. They weren't annoying or anything. At least he didn't think so? He just wanted to know if Kurt thought about what happened at the wedding as much as he did, and if Kurt missed him. And then, he might have asked why Kurt wasn't replying to his texts. God Blaine was so pathetic. It was obvious that Kurt didn't love him anymore.

"So what song are you doing this week?"

Blaine turned to Sam and said, "What?"

Sam looked at Blaine quizzically. "Uh, the assignment for Glee club? Dude, what's up with you today? You're acting all spaced out."

"Oh I forgot… What's the assignment?" Blaine sighed, not really excited about singing anything right now.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's gender swap week or something lame? So all us dudes gotta sing songs by girls and vice versa. I'm thinking about doing a song by Ke$ha, she's pretty cool."

Blaine laughed. "Wow, really? What song and why?"

"I don't know" Sam shrugged. "Maybe Die Young, it really speaks to me man. Gotta live life, right?"

Blaine smiled. "Definitely."

"So, what are you doing? Some love song maybe? I mean, you and Kurt are basically dating again."

"Apart from the fact that Kurt actually hasn't spoken to me since the wedding" Blaine sighed.

"Well…." Sam smiled. "Maybe he lost his phone or something. New York is a big city you know."

Blaine smiled. Sam was adorable for trying to make Blaine feel less pathetic and ignored. He really did love Sam. But not as much as he loved Kurt.

"_Funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed saving. Because when you never see the lights, it's hard to know which one of us is caving."_

_Rihanna – Stay_

Blaine looked at his phone for the hundredth time that day. Still no reply from Kurt. God, Blaine was getting worried, and slightly impatient. It said that the message has been delivered. So why no reply? Maybe Kurt actually didn't care. Blaine shook his head. No, he refused to believe that. He knew Kurt cared, he knew there was something special between them. He knew they'd both felt it, that's why they hooked up at the wedding. Blaine looked around him, the Glee club was in full swing. Marley was currently singing a song by some British singer songwriter that had the line "kiss me like you wanna be loved" in it. Blaine felt like crying, he just missed Kurt so much. He was going to sing tomorrow, in front of the Glee club. He knew what he was going to sing. It was obvious. Stay, by Rihanna. It was the perfect song. He listened to Marley's performance but he couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at anyone. He just looked down at his feet. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. Sam smiled at him and it was as if he knew just what Blaine was thinking about. Blaine smiled. Life wasn't easy without Kurt, but it was easier when he had a best friend like Sam. Blaine just really, really, really missed Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2: You Belong With Me

"_You said move on where do I go? I guess, second best, is all I will know... 'cos when I'm with him, I'm thinking of you _

_You're like and Indian summer in the middle of winter, like a hard candy with a surprise centre. How do I get better once I've had the best?" Katy Perry – Thinking of You_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx Kurt's Pov xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurt Hummel was pacing around his kitchen. He had decided to cook Adam a sweet, romantic meal (_not_ in an attempt to stop thinking about Blaine, he assured himself) and had banished Rachel and Brody into their bedroom, not that they protested, and Santana was well... Who knew where Santana was? When she wasn't looking through their things or bitching at Rachel about Brody she was rarely at home. This suited Kurt just fine, however much he loved Santana he didn't love her stealing his pillows and drinking the last of the milk. Kurt was undoubtedly a lover of big romantic gestures, but everything he had ever done in the past had been for Blaine, knowing exactly what he'd like. Adam was different thought, they'd only known each other for a few weeks - a month at a push and he had absolutely no clue if he'd like this or not. So, instead of setting the table calmly waiting his arrival, Kurt had resorted to pacing.

Adam was late, 6 minutes late to be precise. Blaine was never late, in fact Blaine was often unfashionably early which Kurt couldn't help but find adorable. Kurt inwardly groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was ridiculous! He wasn't with Blaine anymore, he couldn't possibly be, once a cheater always a cheater - that's what they all say. Even so, he couldn't deny that Blaine had been on his mind ever since the wedding, he was just about to give in and reply to one of his many texts (some extremely cheesy, even for Blaine) when the doorbell rang.

"_Saved by the bell," _Kurt muttered to himself, swinging the door open to see a grinning Adam who promptly thrusted a bunch of flowers into Kurt's hands. He couldn't help by smile back at the now blushing Adam before swiftly kissing him on the cheek and ushering him into the apartment.

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth, he pulled me in I was disgusted with myself_

"Oh Kurt! This is so lovely, when you said dinner I expected takeout and a cheap bottle of wine, I didn't think you'd cook for me!" Adam exclaimed looking around the candlelit setting of the kitchen. He pulled Kurt in for a kiss to which Kurt was slightly taken aback by. It was _nothing _like kissing Blaine. Sure, it wasn't bad, but he didn't get the butterflies he got every single time Blaine kissed him. He broke away from the kiss, mumbling something about not wanting the chicken to be overdone but really he just needed a second to think. Was this really what he wanted? If he was completely honest it wasn't, but him and Blaine were never, ever, ever getting back together. Thank God for TSwift Kurt thought, as he placed the dinner on two plates and headed back to the table where a rather anxious looking Adam was seated.

He gave him an apologetic glance and sat down in his chair, silently hoping the ground would swallow him hole so he could escape this awkward dinner. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Adam interrupted him. "Look, Kurt. I like you - I think that much is obvious but I'm not so sure you feel the same way about me. I mean, we enjoy each other's company, have a lot of fun together and I love being around you Kurt, I do, but lately it seems as if you're just always thinking about something else... Or someone else, and I think we both know who that person is. You've been acting weird ever since you got back from the wedding and my guess is that it has something to do with Blaine."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right.. I am thinking about Blaine, but mostly because of his constant text messages and Sam trying to get us back together. That doesn't mean that I don't want to be here, with you. I wouldn't have cooked you dinner otherwise, would I?" Kurt gave Adam one of his famous Kurt Hummel eyebrow raises to which made Adam's smile reappear slightly. His hand reached across the table to grasp Kurt's tightly just as Santana burst through the door.

"SANTANA! That was yet _another _perfectly nice moment you ruined! Why are you even home so early?! I thought I told you yesterday about having Adam over tonight and how I explicitly stated that You. Could. Not. Be. Here!"

Santana rolled her eyes, seemingly not fussed at Kurt's outburst and grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him into her bedroom leaving a confused Adam at the table with an indignant expression on his face. Kurt was just about to bitch at her again about ruining his date, not to mention manhandling him, but he barely got a few words out before she stopped him. "Jeez, save it Little Hummel, we have bigger problems to worry about. It seems that Trouty Mouth decided to spill to Blaine that you were having late night dinner dates with the British Babe in the kitchen and apparently he's had some kind of breakdown and is now flying all the way here to confess his undying, man on man love for you," she finished glancing quickly in Kurt's direction to gage his reaction.

Kurt's mouth open and closed for a few seconds before mumbling, "wait... How did Sam even know about Adam and I?" At least Santana had the decency to look a little sheepish when she explained exactly _how _Sam knew the recent updates in Kurt's love life...

- Flashback to Wednesday afternoon -

_**Santana sighed, it was early afternoon and she was bored. Kurt and Rachel were at NYADA undoubtedly rehearsing some ridiculous overdramatic diva duet that they'd be sure to show her at some point and she didn't (or even want to) know what/who Brody was getting up too. She had the sudden urge to FaceTime Brittany and talk about.. Well, everything really. There was nothing Santana couldn't speak to her best friend about, even though they were no longer together no matter how much Santana wished they were. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, she was starting to sound like Kurt.. Or even worse Rachel. Gross. She shuddered at that though before picking up her phone and calling Brittany. **_

_**Her smiling face greeted Santana, clad in her ever present Cheerio's uniform, and wait, was that Blaine in the background also wearing a Cheerio's uniform? Santana couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Blaine in short shorts, his ridiculously pale legs almost glowing in the bright-lighting of the choir room. All the insults floating around in her head about the aforementioned Blaine Anderson were soon forgotten when Brittany's sweet voice floated through the phone's speaker. **_

_**They spoke about Glee Club, the Jake/Marley/Ryder love triangle that was currently going on... Santana even tried her very best not to cringe at the mention of Sam, knowing Brittany deserved to move on, and Trouty Mouth wasn't that bad. Not really anyway, despite the stupid haircut and his ridiculous inability to pass any exams. Soon the conversation drifted from Brittany to Santana, who didn't have a lot to say as truth be told, nothing very exciting happened in NYC. That's if you don't count Kurt's new man with the annoying British accent...**_

_**- **_Present Day -

Santana didn't mean to tell Brittany. Really she didn't, but she just didn't want to think Santana's new life was boring. She definitely couldn't have predicted Brittany telling Sam who then felt the need to open his stupidly large mouth and tell Blaine everything. She even felt a little bad about it, but, the damage was now done and all she could do was sit back and watch as the drama unfolded before her eyes, and she had to admit, she missed the Glee Club drama that was evidently ever present.

"_You're gone, gone, gone away… I watched you disappear. All that's left is the ghost of you. Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do…" Of Monsters and Men – Little Talks_

"**Blaine. I need to tell you something."**

"_I heard it from Brit, who heard it from Santana and I don't think Brit meant to tell me, it just kind of slipped out and I didn't know what to do but you're my best friend so I had to tell you. Blaine? Are you still there? Hello? Dude?!"_

Blaine wasn't the kind of guy who hung up the phone on his friends. But he did yesterday. When Sam had told him the worst news he'd ever had. _"Kurt's kind… I don't… He's seeing someone else."_ It had hit Blaine like a freaking train. He'd immediately sat down on his bed and felt hopeless. It was as if someone had dumped a ton of bricks on him. Pushed him off a cliff. He felt like shit, to be honest. He should've seen it coming, of course Kurt would move on. But with this guy? "_He goes to Kurt's school. He's some British kid. Santana said he was lame." _Like that was meant to make Blaine feel better? Santana thought everyone apart from herself were lame. Blaine sighed. Of course Kurt would meet a cool British guy the first year he lived in New York. The closest Blaine was to having a boyfriend was Sam and they were just friends, despite Blaine's massive crush on Sam. He'd never actually act on it, though. Blaine needed to stop being so whiny and emotional. Blaine sighed. He needed something that got him out of this dark funk… Blaine picked up his phone and looked at his recent text messages. He ignored the Kurt conversations; since that was just messages from Blaine to Kurt which Kurt hadn't bothered replying to. It all was so obvious now. Blaine almost felt like laughing. He'd been so stupid. He should have realized it sooner. He was just about to press play on his stereo and let a sad song fill the room when he heard the doorbell. No one else was home so he had no choice but to face whoever was at the door. Blaine walked down the stairs and opened the door without hesitation. He stared at the people outside his door before saying.

"Um, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"_We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me" Cher Lloyd – Want U Back_

Blaine looked around the choir room and sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't get it. What is this intervention for?"

"You, dude!" Sam said. "I can't handle you being sad anymore man, it's bringing everyone down." The rest of the glee club nodded and mumbled "yeah".

"So you all agree that I'm too sad? Maybe I have a reason to be!" Blaine said defiantly.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Please, we've heard about you and Kurt. And frankly, it's no big deal. I mean, you cheated on him right?" She looked at Blaine and Blaine just sighed.

"Yeah, but…" He was interrupted by Tina who stood up and said, "NO. No more buts Blaine. You can't keep living your life like this. You skipped school today. Stop being sad and move on. Everyone is sick of this whining and "feeling sorry for yourself act." you've got going on. What happened to the Blaine that we all know? The diva?" Tina looked around the choir room and Marley piped up. "Yeah, um I mean, what happened to the fun and energetic Blaine?"

"Or the pathetic male cheerleader Blaine?" Kitty said and smirked.

"I miss the awesome and kickass second part of Blam" Sam said and looked at Blaine.

Blaine smiled a little and said, "Guys, that's all really nice of you. I think" he looked at Kitty and continued. "but I can't be any of those Blaine's right now."

"Then why not just be yourself?" a voice said. Blaine turned around and smiled when he saw Finn. He didn't even think before he did it, but he ran over to hug Finn immediately. There was just something secure about Finn. It reminded him of Kurt and of easier and better days. And maybe, he also felt a connection to Finn because of what Finn had been through. It wasn't like Finn was a pro at relationships either.

"Dude, you gotta cheer up. I know it's hard, but you can't keep being this low. It's affecting the entire group and that's really not good for Regionals. You have to get back to your normal self. This isn't it. You're not being yourself."

Blaine shook his head and whispered. "I just… I feel like I've lost myself. I feel useless." He looked down on the floor and he heard Finn sigh.

"JESUS CHRIST BLAINE. Don't do what I did, for God's sake. Don't become the guy that everyone feels sorry for. Trust me, you don't want to be that guy. It sucks. I felt useless but I only made it worse myself and you don't want to be pitied by people. Look at me Blaine. I have nothing. But I still manage to wake up every day and smile. And it's because of this glee club. Seeing you guys all the time makes me happy. It makes me stronger. And I know you feel the same way Blaine."

Blaine kept looking down on the floor, because he couldn't stand looking at Finn.

"I just… I can't…"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE." Blaine heard a loud thud and a stifled laughter from a girl, followed by a "holy shit that hurt, okay I'm fine I'm fine". Blaine looked up to see Finn limping around the choir room.

"What the…"

"Don't. I need to go see a nurse or something. Just promise me that you'll find yourself again Blaine. Please. Do it for me. For Kurt. If you love him so much, go get him back. It's not impossible."

"_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that the one you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see – you belong with me" Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me_

"**A DIVA IS THE FEMALE VERSION OF A HUSTLER" **

The music was playing loudly and Blaine felt sweat dripping down his face. His punches got stronger and more powerful every time he hit the punching bag. Beyoncé was singing about being fierce and determined. Blaine was neither. He had to be. Finn was right. Blaine didn't want to be the guy people pitied, the guy they all felt sorry for. He wanted to be a leader, a diva, a fierce and strong guy. He grunted as he punched the bag hard and the chains rattled. He needed to get back to being himself. He needed to be Blaine again. And there was only one way to really be himself again. He needed Kurt back. They had to get back together. Kurt shouldn't be with a lame British guy… Kurt should be with Blaine… Why? Well, he was Blaine Anderson. Enough reason.

_He panted as he ran through the school. Only five minutes before they all left for the day. Five minutes before they all left the choir room. Blaine burst through the door and no one noticed him, as they were all busy talking. "GUYS!" He shouted. _

"Blaine, you're back!" Sam jumped up from his chair and hugged Blaine.

"I was only gone for two hours, Sam." Blaine smiled and Sam shrugged.

"I need to say something. I… I realized that you guys were all right. I was being a massive jerk and I just felt so sorry for myself and I guess it's a mix of feeling sad about Kurt and the guilt for cheating on him and the ridiculous assumption that we'd be okay just because we hooked up again. I just felt like an idiot. But you guys made me realize that I'm not. I'm not that person. I'm Blaine Anderson. Diva, fun and energetic, pathetic male cheerleader…" he looked at Kitty and she smirked. "and of course, a part of Blam." Blaine smiled at Sam. "I'm sorry I was letting my bad mood affect you guys."

"Blaine, it's okay!" Marley said and smiled. "We're your friends. We're always here for you, for better or worse."

"Yeah, though we prefer the 'better' part, to be honest. You were more moody than a pregnant Sue." Finn said and laughed.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He had a pretty damn good life after all.

_Sam closed his locked with a slam and ran after Blaine. "Blaine, wait up! Where you going dude?" Blaine turned around and smiled._

"I'm going to New York Sam, I need to get Kurt back."

"What? Are you for real? That's amazing dude, stoked! You guys are finally getting back together again!"

Blaine laughed. "Sam, let's not. I'm just gonna try to win Kurt back."

"YES! That's awesome. You have no idea how long I've been telling Kurt to…" he stopped speaking when he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"Telling Kurt what?"

Sam sighed. "Dude, sorry. I just kind of texted Kurt a few times to say he should give you a chance again. I just know how perfect you are for each other. I mean. You bros need to just hug it out. Or whatever it is you do when you're alone."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks man, I appreciate it, okay? Just let us handle it now. Oh I need to run, I have plane to catch." Blaine hugged Sam quickly and as Sam saw Blaine run away he smiled. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, it's me. He's taking a plane to New York tonight. He knows."

"_Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya. I want you back" Cher Lloyd – Want U Back_


	3. Chapter 3: We Both Know

"_Darling you're with me, always around me" Ben Howard – Only Love_

_x-xxxXXx-X Kurt's POV X-xXX-xxx-x_

It had been exactly ten minutes since Santana's confession and Kurt was still yet to say anything. He stared intensely at a spot just behind Santana's shoulder, he was still incredibly angry with her, not that she had done anything massively wrong, in reality he felt more upset with himself for causing Blaine so much heartache. He hadn't seen Blaine since the wedding and now he was flying to New York with the intention of winning Kurt back and honestly, Kurt wasn't sure that he even wanted to be won back. He wanted time. Time to think, time to be certain that what ever decision he (finally) came to was the right one, even if that meant him and Blaine not getting back together. Santana shook him out of his thoughts by waving her hand in front of his face, "Hellllllllloooooo?! Earth to Hummel! Blaine's plane will be arriving in like 3 hours and you've not said ONE WORD since I told you he was even coming! Despite the copious amount of hair gel he wears and the _ridiculous _number of bow-ties he owns I actually quite like Blaine and you together so I swear to God if you mess this up I am going to go all Lima Heights on your ass and it won't be pretty."

Kurt seemed unphased by her annoyance and said in a very small voice, "I don't want to get hurt again." Santana's face softened slightly and for once she was completely at a loss for what to say and in a move that surprised both her and Kurt she put her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug as she felt him sob silently into her shoulder. Santana didn't do well with people crying and awkwardly untangled herself from Kurt's grasp and gave him a look which she felt showed equal numbers of understanding and affection when in reality she looked extremely awkward and uncomfortable and despite himself Kurt couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her attempt at trying to cheer him up - earning him a slight glare from Santana.

xxxxxxxxx Blaine's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine was woken up by a loud voice coming from the PA system, declaring that they were just experiencing some turbulence and that they would land in New York in about 30 minutes. Blaine yawned and blinked a few times. He'd fallen asleep immediately when the plane took off and he was happy he'd gotten some sleep. After the making the quick decision to go to New York earlier, the entire day had been stressful. He'd rushed home and grabbed a bag and thrown down some clothes quickly. No time to think, just act. He'd gone straight to the airport and gotten a ticket to New York. He had to get there today, as quickly as he possibly could. He had to see Kurt, he had to tell him that they belonged together. Blaine didn't care about the British guy Kurt supposedly was dating. What did he have that Blaine didn't? Blaine closed his eyes and thought about the last time he and Kurt had talked.

"_Blaine, I'm not stupid. I know what you mean."_

_Blaine laughed. "Yeah? Then how hard can it be Kurt? Just admit that we're back together again."_

_Kurt sighed. "It's just… It's not that easy."_

"_Why not? Have you met someone else?"_

"_No no… Not really."_

_Blaine went quiet. He knew when Kurt was lying, but he didn't want to believe it. "So you have met someone else then? Don't lie to me Kurt."_

"_Blaine, stop. I promise. There's no one else."_

_He really wanted to believe Kurt, he really did. It was just that he didn't. But who were Blaine really to demand the truth? He had cheated on Kurt and lied about it. How could he expect Kurt to be honest and tell him the truth? And more importantly, how could he expect Kurt to want to date him again? Kurt would probably never trust him again._

"_Blaine, are you still there?"_

"_Yeah. I'm just confused Kurt. You say we're just friends, but at the wedding… I mean we had-"_

"_I know what happened Blaine, I was there" Kurt said, interrupting Blaine. _

"_I'm happy you were" Blaine said, hoping it sounded as seductively as he'd intended._

"_Blaine." Kurt said sternly, but Blaine knew he was smiling. "I just don't think it's the best idea right now. Obviously a long distance relationship wasn't something we could handle"_

_Blaine sighed. He felt so regretful for what had happened and he thought he'd expressed it enough already._

"_Kurt, I just want to be with you. How can it be so damn hard? I'm getting tired of us __always having this discussion."_

"_You know what Blaine?" Kurt said coldly. "Me too."_

_The line went dead and Blaine sighed. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kurt's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt was so wrapped up in his own emotions that he had completely forgotten about his dinner date, and more importantly Adam still sitting at the table. He reluctantly got up from his seat and gingerly walked into the room giving Adam a small smile which he hoped would make up somewhat for the mess that was this evening, but in return Adam just scowled, clearly not in any mood for an apology. "Look Adam, I'm sorry I jus-" he was cut off by a rather pissed off Adam standing up and closing the distance between him and Kurt. Kurt's first thought was that Adam was going to kiss him, but when he felt the sharp sting of a hand slapping him across the face he forgot that he was supposed to be feeling sorry for Adam and instead had an overwhelming burst of rage. He walked towards one of the chairs and promptly kicked it over, in a move he had undoubtedly picked up from his step brother Finn.

Adam clearly not wanting to stick around for anymore drama fled the apartment, and in typical overdramatic fashion slammed the door on his way out. Kurt found it odd that Adam's departure didn't bother him in the slightest, in fact if anything he felt somewhat relieved that he had left. It almost made his decision a lot easier, clearly Adam didn't want to wait for Kurt - and he couldn't really expect him too - but he couldn't help but feel that Blaine would have waited. Ever since the breakup, despite Kurt's best efforts, Blaine hadn't given up on him, on them. It wasn't just the fact that Blaine was flying out to NYC to try to salvage their relationship that helped Kurt's decision, it was also that Blaine knew him better than anybody else. He knew that Kurt would want him to prove that he really wanted them to be together and by doing this big romantic gesture Blaine was doing just that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Blaine's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine walked out from the airport feeling slightly worried, as always. He was suddenly feeling quite worried that Kurt wouldn't want to see him and that he'd have to get a plane back to Lima tonight. Which wouldn't be possible, so he might have to spend the night at a hotel… Blaine sighed, suddenly starting to regret coming here. Maybe he shouldn't have. God. Was he doing the right thing? He hailed a cab and got in it, praying that it wouldn't be as windy in central New York. Not that his hair moved though, no, it was perfectly still thanks to his hair gel. He closed the cab door and told the driver where to go. Blaine picked up his phone and looked through his music to try and find his favourite song. He found it and pressed play. He closed his eyes and began singing along.

"_They all say it, all the ones that made it - once you find the one you claim it, but you're gonna have to fight. When I think back, the things that threw us off track, we handled like a heart attack cause we didn't see the light"_

Suddenly Blaine was walking on the streets of New York, singing his heart out. Singing about his love for Kurt, how much he missed him. Blaine could've used his own words, but couldn't even find the words to describe how much he loved or missed Kurt, so he borrowed the words from two country artists.

"_We both know our own limitations, that's why we're strong. Now that we spent some time apart, we're leading each other out of the dark, cause we both know." Colbie Caillat & Gavin DeGraw – We Both Know_

_X_xxxxxxxxxxxxx Kurt's POV xxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel and Brody still hadn't left their bedroom, no surprise there. Ever since they had got together sex was the biggest thing on their agenda. Kurt wrinkled his nose slightly, although the sex with Blaine was good - mindblowing, some might say - it wasn't just about sex for them. The connection between them was so deep, Kurt couldn't imagine ever feeling a fraction of what he felt for Blaine for anyone else. He was kidding himself that Adam could replace Blaine, the more Kurt thought about it, Adam was just quite annoying really. He knew nothing ahout Kurt and what he wanted. He was nothing like Blaine, and no matter how hard Kurt tried, he knew that one stupid British guy wouldn't take away the ache in his heart that Blaine left.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts with the sound of his phone ringing:

"Hello?"

"Kurt, dude!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sam's greeting.

"Hello Sam"

"What's up man, how's the big city?"

"It's fine… Why are you calling Sam?"

"Dude, I just thought it'd be fun to catch up"

"You never call me, though."

"Well. Better late than never right?" Sam paused. "That is the correct saying, right dude?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes, yes it is."

He could hear Sam sigh with relief and Sam said, "So, uh Blaine's on a plane right now, I just thought I'd say that in case Sata- I mean Santana hasn't already told you."

Kurt smiled. "She told me, yes."

"Oh. That's awesome. So how you feeling about it? Happy Kurt or Sad Kurt?"

"Sam, I'm not a child…. But I'm actually quite happy about it."

"OH MAN THAT'S GREAT. YES." Sam yelled so loudly that Kurt though he'd go deaf. Sam seemed more excited and happy than Kurt himself. It was quite adorable.

"I hope Blaine thinks so too" Kurt said, suddenly feeling worried about Blaine's feelings.

"Dude, don't worry. He keeps talking about you all the time, God we're all sick of hearing about it I mean I love you both but just work it out yeah? If he doesn't cheer up soon I might send him back to Dalton and you know that'd be so bad for Blam"

"Blam? Do I even want to know?" Kurt said, smiling.

"Dude no biggie, Blam's just the greatest thing to ever happen. But yeah I gotta go, but I'm so happy you guys are working things out! YEAH BUDDY."

With that, Sam ended the phone call and Kurt was left staring at the phone, wondering what the hell just happened.

In all the recent drama, Kurt had failed to notice the mess that was the apartment. He figured that Blaine was going to be a couple of hours before he got here so he took it upon himself to tidy up the place a bit. He knew that Blaine wouldn't mind about the state of the apartment, he was there to see Kurt but he was incredibly, _incredibly _nervous and he needed to take his mind off his nerves, and the best way to do that for him had always been to clean.

Half an hour (and a hell of a lot of vaccumming) later, Kurt was finally satisfied with how the apartment looked and for the first time that evening he finally had enough courage to text Blaine:

_I know I'm not supposed to know about you coming to see me, but Santana was.. well, Santana and eventually Sam ended up telling me. Don't be mad at him though, he seems to be more involved in this relationship than both of us! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I can't wait to see you. I've missed you. :) x x_

"_Darling you're with me, forever and always._

_Give me shelter or show me heart,_

_And watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart." Ben Howard – Only Love_

Xxxxxx Blaine's POV xxxxxxxx

Blaine ran up from the subway, still listening to that song and humming along quietly. He saw Rachel and Kurt's (and Santana's, he supposed) apartment building and smiled. He suddenly bumped into someone and the person said,  
"Mate, look where you're going!"

Blaine looked at the guy, who was on the phone and seemed quite upset about something. He was taller than Blaine, wore a beanie and a loose fitted cardigan. Blaine would've found him quite attractive if it weren't for the attitude. Blaine pulled out his phone to try and call Rachel one more time. He'd tried to call her two times from the airport to see if she was home. A part of him just didn't want to be alone with Kurt, because he was afraid of how Kurt would react to seeing him. But no, Rachel didn't reply. God, what could she be doing? Blaine's phone beeped with a message notification and Blaine, thinking it was Rachel opened it without looking at the sender. He almost gasped when he saw that it was from Kurt. He smiled. "_I can't wait to see you, I've missed you."_

The music on his phone was turned back on and Blaine smiled. Maybe everything was really going to be okay. Yeah, he thought so. He heard the guy with the bad attitude sigh loudly and mutter something about a bad date, so Blaine couldn't help but look at him discreetly. Blaine turned off his music, but kept his headphones in so it would look like he was still listening to music.

"Mate, it was the worst. I was just sitting there at the table when he disappeared for about 40 minutes. I mean god, it was awkward at first but that only made it worse. And like it wasn't enough, that crazy mexican friend of his kept interrupting is and bringing up his ex's name. I mean, who does that? It made me so mad that I slapped him, which is fucking awful cause I'm against violence mate. Nah she didn't see it, all hell would've broken loose. Nah nah I'm done. Yeah it's gonna be a bit awkward seeing him at NYADA every day now, but I guess he can just go back to hanging with that Berry girl."

Blaine suddenly didn't want to hear anymore. He knew exactly who the guy was. He was the British guy Kurt had been seeing. Blaine felt sick. Here he was, ready to get Kurt back and little did he know, Kurt had a date?! It didn't seem to have gone well, but still. And Kurt had just sent Blaine an adorable message saying he missed him and that he couldn't wait to see him. But still. Kurt was on a date when Blaine was on a plane from Lima to New York. Huh. Blaine felt the jealous side of him kick in and he glared at Adam. Seriously, what did that guy have that Blaine didn't? Nothing. Well, maybe a worse attitude, if anything. And worse hair, by the looks of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying, "Sorry mate, what are you looking at? Do you have a problem or something?"

Blaine looked at the British guy and chuckled. "No, I don't. You might though, but that's fine. But SHE will probably go all Lima Heights on you if she finds you. No one messes with Kurt Hummel." Blaine rolled his eyes and walked over to the apartment building, determined to get away from the British guy as quickly as possible. He opened the door and walked in.

Nerves were beginning to get the best of him and he muttered "Pull yourself together Anderson" as he walked up the stairs leading to the apartment. He reached the door and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door and suddenly swung open and he was facing… Santana. She smirked.

"Well well well, what a surprise."

Xxxxxx Kurt's POV xxxxxx

Considering this had been a very stressful (albeit exciting) day for Kurt so far, he was in good need of a warm bubble bath and some relaxing music. His choice was Ben Howard, the lyrics making Kurt immediately think of Blaine. The warm water of the bath had a wonderfully calming effect on the tension in Kurt's muscles, and he slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep when a knock at the door made him jump, water sloshing onto the floor in the process. Muttering an annoyed _fuck _to himself, Kurt got out of the bath, putting a few towels down on the floor (making sure to use Brody's as he had an overwhelming dislike for that guy) and hastily put his clothes back on, before exiting the bathroom to see Santana opening the door. The figure behind the door made Kurt's heart instantly race, and the uncomfortable nervous feeling he had had all day suddenly returned, leaving him lost for words.

"_From this moment, forget what we were scared of. Say we're never giving up, you say you'll always try to be my helping hand. Try to be the one who understands when things don't go as you've planned… we're still worth it all" Colbie Caillat & Gavin DeGraw – We Both Know_


	4. Chapter 4: Your Love is a Rollercoaster

"Hi Santana" Blaine said, smiling carefully. He didn't know what mood Santana was in and he didn't want to cause a fight this early. Santana wasn't his biggest fan and he didn't want to make this more awkward than it already was.

Santana smirked and said, "So, what brings you to New York? Did Lima run out of hair gel?"

Blaine chuckled. "No, there's still plenty of hair gel left. I uh, I'm here to see Kurt."

Santa smiled. "Yeah, I heard about that. Trouty Mouth called."

It's not like Blaine was surprised that Sam had called Santana. Sam loved calling people and talking to people, his phone bill must be incredibly high every month. He was just a bit surprised that Santana still wanted to talk to Sam, after the whole feud over Brittany. Santana stepped to the side and let Blaine in. Santana closed the door with a slam and Blaine looked around and was a bit surprised when he couldn't see Kurt anywhere. The apartment wasn't big, so it was definitely a surprise.

"Oh, he's in the bath" Santana suddenly said, as if she could read his mind.

"Oh okay." There was an awkward silence as Santana walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, leaving Blaine a bit confused about what to do.

"So, how's Lima?" Santana asked, while Blaine was still standing up, confused about whether to sit down or not.

"Lima's pretty okay. Glee club's fun, me and Sam just did Dang-"

"Oh god Blaine, I don't actually care." Santana said and interrupted him. "I was just trying to make small talk to make you less uncomfortable, because it's obvious that you have no idea what to do with yourself right now."

Blaine just nodded slowly and said, "So uh, where's Rachel?"

"Probably doing her boyfriend, who cares?" Santana said and rolled her eyes.

Blaine felt the tension rise and he didn't want to bother making small talk anymore. It wasn't paying off anyways. Santana seemed hell-bent on making him uncomfortable, even thought she'd stated otherwise. Blaine sighed and it made Santana look at him and sigh too.

"Listen Blaine, I don't hate you. Yes, sometimes I do think you're annoying and you use so much hair gel that I'm worried about your brain cells and you have an incredibly large collection of bowties even though they're totally lame, but I don't hate you. Even if you might think so. And I kinda like you and Kurt together, I mean, you make each other happy. So please don't fuck up again, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Thanks Santana, it means a lot coming from you." He smiled and continued. "And I won't fuck it up. But hey, I'm not the one who had a date tonight, right?"

Santana sighed. "How do you know? I don't remember telling Trouty that"

Blaine shook his head. "No no, Sam didn't say anything. I ran into the guy outside the subway. He was on the phone and I overheard his conversation and kind of figured out that it was about Kurt."

"Did he have an annoying British accent?"

Blaine nodded and Santana said, "Yeah then it was probably him. Didn't think you'd find out about that. How… uh…" Santana sighed. Blaine knew she wasn't good with emotional stuff so he smiled and said, "I think I'm fine. But I don't know. A part of me feels a bit let down and upset. But I'm mostly determined to make everything okay. But it hurts a bit, that he had the intention to be with someone else tonight."

Santana opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the bathroom door opened and Kurt walked out.

Kurt wasn't sure of what to do, and from the looks of it Blaine clearly wasn't either (trying his hardest to look anywhere other than at Kurt) so Santana muttered something to Blaine before exiting the room, making sure she gave Kurt her best 'if you don't start talking to him soon I will go SO Lima Heights on your ass' look on her way out.

Kurt cautiously walked over to Blaine, "So. You're in NY. In my apartment. To see me." Kurt said, his voice sounding colder than he had planned it to be. "Way to state the obvious, Kurt," Blaine muttered, rolling his eyes. The atmosphere was growing exceedingly more tense before Kurt heard Blaine exclaim "Fuck this!" before striding over to Kurt like a mad man and kissing him. The kiss lasted no longer than about 30 seconds before Kurt pulled back. Blaine swore he was never taking relationship advice again from Sam, this _so_ wasn't the romantic gesture he hoped for. Blaine yet again was at a loss for words, the long speech he had perfected whilst he was on the long plane journey had vanished and he was left looking at Kurt like a deer caught in the headlights. Kurt figuring that he had to say something soon before the awkwardness returned. This was not going like he planned. He _planned _on talking to Blaine, seeing if they could work through their issues but instead Blaine had decided to go all DIVA on his ass and kiss him before they even had a chance to exchange small talk.

"Blaine... I don't even know what to say. When I first heard you were coming I immediately didn't want you to because I knew the moment I saw you again I wouldn't be able to say no to you. It's always been you, and the worst part is that you know it as well. I can't even try to convince you otherwise, God knows I've been trying to for weeks!" Kurt smiled slightly and Blaine who still had quite a confused look on his face.

"Well if all that is true, explain one thing to me. Adam."

Kurt sighed, not wanting to look at Blaine. "How… how do you know?" He said quietly.

"Does that really matter?"

Kurt shook his head, still looking at everything in the apartment apart from Blaine. He couldn't stand facing him.

"Then please, explain it to me Kurt, because I really don't understand."

Kurt sighed, not wanting to have this conversation at all.

"It's complicated. I mean… I met him a while ago and we just became friends instantly. I didn't know that there were deeper feelings until a few weeks ago. But then I met you at the wedding and…"

"So you'd already gotten feelings for him before the wedding, yet you still slept with me?" Blaine said sternly, interrupting Kurt.

Kurt just sighed and continued. "And when I met you, I was so confused. When I came back to New York I saw Adam and it just didn't feel right, but I was so scared. I was so scared to give you another chance because I didn't want to get hurt again. And I had no idea you were coming here Blaine."

"So now it's my fault? It's my fault that I interrupted your little date when trying to make a big romantic gesture?" Kurt could hear the anger in Blaine's voice and he took a deep breath. This wasn't going like he'd wanted it to, no definitely not. He'd imagined that they'd be sat on the couch catching up and discussing everything that had happened in each other lives since they'd last seen each other. But he'd been wrong. Instead here they were, having a pointless argument in the kitchen, while Santana was hiding somewhere and Rachel and Brody were still going at it in Rachel's room. You'd think they'd stop to get some food once in a while, but no. Savages. Kurt shrugged by the thought of Rachel and Brody and was snapped back into reality by Blaine's angry voice.

"Kurt, are you even listening to me right now? God, here I am, trying to make it all okay and I'm fucking pouring all my emotions out and you're not listening to me. You know what, I'm done. I can't do this." Blaine threw his hands up in the air, signalling that he was lost for words and didn't know what to do anymore. He was, as he'd so nicely put it, done with Kurt. And it was all Kurt's fault.  
"Blaine, please" Kurt pleaded. "I don't know why I invited Adam here tonight. I just… I needed someone and he was there. He meant nothing to me, not really. He was just so different from you and it felt like what I needed at the time. I had no idea you'd come here tonight and I didn't mean for you to find out, I never thought you would." Kurt looked at Blaine, who stared out the window.

"Yeah? Well, I did and I fucking wish I hadn't." Blaine shouted and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. All the slamming and shouting lead to Rachel opening her bedroom door, looking at Kurt questioningly. "Kurt, wha-"

"Stay out of it, Berry" Kurt snapped, before turning around and headed to his room where he hoped Santana would be. He was in need of help and she was the only one he could turn to. Desperate times, indeed.

Before Kurt had the chance to even say anything, the look on his face gave him away and Santana immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him onto her bed. Kurt felt numb. He couldn't even shed a tear because that wouldn't change anything. Blaine was gone. _Again._ There was nothing he could do about it. All the anger left him as Santana abruptly shook him by the shoulders, "What the hell was that Hummel? He comes in here in true dramatic Blaine fashion all ready to confess his man love for you and all you could do was make excuses about Adam?! I know Blaine cheated on you, and that sucks, hell if Brittany had ever done that to me I'd be a mess but at least he is trying. He's doing more than just trying, jeez Kurt _all _I've wanted is for Brittany to do the same for me, can't you even see how lucky you are?" Kurt couldn't help but smile, even though he was clearly having some form of meltdown Santana was still able to make this about herself and Brittany. Her words had some truth though, Kurt was lucky. Lucky to have the man of his wet dreams trying to fix their relationship instead of just running away like Kurt had been trying to do since they broke up.

"What am I supposed to do Santana? I can't exactly just go and run after him, New York is a big city in case you haven't already noticed." Santana rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and then smirked, "That's why they invented phones, Hummel."

Kurt pulled out of his phone about to text Blaine but Santana grabbed it before he had a chance, furiously typing at the keys before passing it back to him.  
"What the hell is wrong with yo-" Kurt stopped midsentance looking down at the text Santana had sent Blaine:

_I'm sorry, I love you. Adam was a poor replacement of you and you know that's true. You know me more than anyone. Where are you? I'll come find you. I love you._

Kurt smiled slightly to himself, wow, Satan had feelings. Who knew?

Blaine was furious. He was so angry and let down and upset and just… GAH he couldn't even name all the emotions that he was feeling. Suddenly it was HIS fault. It wasn't Kurt's fault, no. Kurt hadn't been an asshole planning a date with another guy, no no it was just Blaine who was an idiot and decided to show up uninvited. Fuck's sake. Blaine sighed and sat down on the stairs outside a building not far from Kurt's apartment. A part of Blaine didn't want to believe that it was really over, which was why he hadn't left the area already. He could've gone down the subway and already be in central New York with no problems. But no. A part of him wanted to work it out. He sighed again and felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Sam, asking how things were going. Sam had ended the text with about 5 different happy emojis. Blaine couldn't help but smile. He pressed the call button and felt calmer as he heard the dial tones.

"Dude, what's up? I thought you'd be too busy with Kurt now to be calling me!"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Yeah, things didn't go exactly as planned. Kurt had a date."

"Whoa whoa, what? Man, what? What?"

"Sam, you sound like a record that's stuck on repeat."  
"What?"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt had a date, with the British guy. I met him outside the apartment."

"Damn, that's unfortunate." Sam said and Blaine just nodded. He knew Sam couldn't see it but it was the only thing he could do, he didn't know what to say. Blaine heard Sam whisper something to someone else and he heard a muffled voice asking what was wrong.

"Sam, where are you? You're not alone, right?"

"I'm at school dude, just chilling in the choir room. And nah uh, Finn's here. Is that cool man?" Blaine closed his eyes for a second and tried not to sigh. Finn was basically Kurt's brother. He couldn't possibly tell him how angry he was at Kurt. He wouldn't understand.

"Yeah it's cool."

"Uh, can I put you on speaker? Finn wants to say something" Blaine could hear the nervousness in Sam's voice and he said, "Yeah, sure."

He heard a muffled sound, then he heard nothing for a bit but suddenly he heard Sam's voice. "Damn, pressed the wrong button. I accidentally muted you for a while dude, sorry."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Sam's ridiculousness. "No worries."

"Hey man"

"Hey, Finn. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just wanted to see how you were. So uh, Kurt had a date huh?"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, with a guy from NYADA. Apparently they've been dating since before the wedding."

"Oh, but didn't you guys, you know…"

"Yeah, yeah. But apparently that didn't matter to him."

There was a silence and then Finn sighed. "Jesus Christ he's an idiot at times. I mean, he's my stepbrother kind of and I do love him but he's such an idiot. It makes me so angry, god."

"If you're gonna kick something, give me a heads up so I can move out of your way first yeah?" Sam said and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude. Not funny" Finn said and Blaine could imagine Finn glaring at him.

"What am I gonna do?" Blaine said, changing subject again.

"Be honest with Kurt, tell him how you feel and if you love him, find a way to work past this. You've both made mistakes. Move on" Finn said, making it sound a lot easier than it really was. Or maybe it was that simple and Blaine and Kurt were just making things more difficult? Maybe they just created more drama than what was necessary?

"Yeah I agree with Finn. Kiss and make up. And what else it is you do. Just work it out man. You guys belong together."

"But what if we can't sol-"

"Hey, just listen to these very wise words: "_I've made mistakes, time after time, but no not here today, won't leave til I find what I'm looking for. I'm only here to find you, all I need is you by my side". _That song is basically about you and Kurt man. Go work it out."

"Sam, did you just quote Justin Bieber?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Dude, that kid is the bomb." Sam said and laughed.

They finished the phone call and when they hung up, Blaine got a text message. From Kurt. He read it over and over until he knew it by heart. He looked towards the apartment building and sighed. He didn't know what to do. Should he walk towards the subway or towards the apartment building? He thought about the quote Sam had mentioned. There was only one thing to do. He got up and started walking.


	5. Chapter 5: While You're Here In My Arms

Blaine stopped outside the building and looked up at it, seriously going over the thoughts in his head. Should he really go up to the apartment and try to work this out? Or should he do the easy thing and run? He could take a flight back to Lima, hang with his friends and try to forget that this ever happened. He could move on with his life and let Kurt have his life, which he seemed to want. But no. Blaine had made up his mind. He was going to walk up to the apartment, make this all work. Kurt must want it a little bit, judging by the text he sent. He knew that Kurt loved him; he'd just been a bit bad at showing it. And he loved Kurt, which he thought he'd proved by coming here. He opened the door to the building and walked in. His heart started beating faster and the nervousness was taking over him. He reached the door and put up his hand to knock, but hesitated. He thought quickly about everything before knocking two times on the door. He'd made up his mind, he had to do this. For their relationship, it was make it or break it. And they really couldn't break something that was already so shattered.

The door swung open to reveal a very excited Kurt who immediately dragged Blaine through the front door and into his arms. "I'm. Sorry. I'm. So. So. Sorry. Never. Leave. Again." He mumbled in between kisses. Kisses on Blaine's forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his neck until Blaine became frustrated and dragged Kurt into a passionate kiss (no tongue of course, Kurt hated tongue) before they ended up in Kurt's room. Both pulling at each other's clothes, this was a dance they had perfected over the years. Blaine couldn't help but smile as even in the midst of the passion Kurt still took the time to fold all his clothes into neat piles. Blaine's clothes however were thrown on the floor, something he knew Kurt wouldn't be best pleased with in the morning but right now he didn't care. He had Kurt back. And not just the Kurt from the wedding who wanted drunk, slutty wedding sex, but the Kurt who would kiss him in all the right places, the Kurt who didn't just have a look of lust in his eyes, but something else too: _love. _The two of them were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the door of the apartment swiftly open and a gaggle of voices in the living room. It wasn't until they heard a large crash that Kurt tore his lips from Blaine's with a slight nervous look on his face. "Blaine. I think someone's breaking in."

They quickly got dressed, which made Blaine frustrated as he clearly had activities on his mind that didn't involve clothes. But Kurt, lovely and sweet Kurt, wanted to see who the hell was breaking in. Blaine couldn't really care less. He wanted Kurt, now. But no, that wouldn't happen. Because someone had decided to ruin the moment. Kurt slowly opened the door only to let out a gasp, which made Blaine really confused. It didn't sound like a "I'm so scared, we're going to die" gasp, but more like a genuinely shocked gasp. Blaine peered out from the room and saw… the Glee club. In its entirety. They had completely taken over the apartment, with food and alcohol and hey was someone playing the guitar? Kurt opened the door more and said, "Guys?"

They all seemed completely oblivious to the fact that there were two very confusing guys watching their every move. Finn was the first one to turn around and he smiled brightly. "HEY!" he shouted, which made everyone else turn around. And with everyone, Blaine meant everyone. He could see Sam, who looked like he was in a passionate discussion with Ryder what song he'd just played on the guitar. And there was Santana, standing in the corner talking to Brittany and Quinn. Rachel was nowhere to be seen, as usual. Tina was sitting at the kitchen table with Unique, carefully pouring a drink. Artie was even there (God knows how they'd gotten him up the stairs?) and he was talking to Jake about something. Kitty was looking bored and drinking quickly from a cup as Marley told her in detail about what she and Jake had discussed on the plane there.

"What… what the hell are you guys doing here?" Kurt said, and broke the silence.

Finn looked around and smiled. "It's a reunion guys."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, we figured… But why?"

"Well, since you guys are reunited, we figured everyone should be!" Sam said, walking over and hugging Blaine.

"But… I talked to you on the phone like half an hour ago?"

Sam laughed, "yeah dude, I was in already in New York then. Got on a plane here quickly after you did"

"How did you know we'd work it out?" Blaine said, smiling.

"Well, it's you and Kurt. Of course you'd work it out. And if you hadn't, we'd thrown a party anyways. To cheer you up. Here, have a drink" Sam handed him a red cup and Blaine looked around. They were all here, his friends. And it was really cool of them to come here. But honestly, he just wanted to be alone with Kurt. He looked at Kurt, who was laughing at something Quinn had said and smiled a little. He was happy, that was for sure.

Kurt smiled over at Blaine from his position on the couch next to Quinn. Blaine and Sam were from the looks of it deep in conversation, Sam using wild hand gestures to prove the point he was trying to make whilst Blaine just grinned, clearly pleased with having the second half of Blam back. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts as Quinn thrusted a drink in his hand and mumbled something about how she _really _needed to talk to Santana. Finn clearly saw this as an opportunity to quiz his stepbrother on how things had turned out with Blaine. Finn flopped down on the couch next to him looking incredibly pleased with himself. "I knew it! I knew you guys were going to get back together. Sure, it kinda grosses me out thinking about what you were probably doing before we got in but in all seriousness, I'm glad it worked out for you. I wish I could say the same for me." Kurt cocked his head to the side as in invitation for Finn to continue with his story. "I guess I just don't see where my life is going right now. I feel as if I'm having one of those midlife crises but I'm only nineteen! I swear to God I found I grey hair this morning." Kurt sniggered at Finn's overdramatics before giving him what he hoped was a motivational brotherly pep-talk, whilst being slightly distracted staring at Blaine. His mind drifted back to their earlier activities and was seriously tempted to drag Blaine back into his bedroom and continue where they left off when the sound of Sam playing the guitar whilst Blaine sung 'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go' came to his attention.

Blaine hadn't intended for them to start singing, especially not a song by Wham. But they had practiced it for Glee Club earlier in the week and it had been so much fun. Sam had just started playing the song on his guitar during the party and Blaine couldn't not sing, right? So he'd burst out in song with Sam and the rest of the glee club had joined it during the choruses. When the song was over, Blaine laughed. He was genuinely really, really happy. He looked at Kurt, who was sitting next to Finn in the couch. He looked so happy and he smiled at Kurt, who smiled back. Suddenly, the door to Rachel's room opened and she stood there looking confused.

"I wondered what the hell all the noise was…. What's going on here?"

"Racheeeeeeel" Sam shouted, clearly a bit too intoxicated. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Sam lifted a very confused Rachel up and spun her around a few times and didn't stop even though she screamed. When Sam put her down, she just said, "Sam" sternly, which made Sam laugh hysterically before going to grab another drink. He was a weird boy, that Sam Evans. Which was why Blaine loved him so much. Suddenly Blaine felt an arm around his neck and he realised that Sam was clinging onto him. "Duuuuude. You're awesome" He tried hugging Blaine, but Sam was so drunk that it ended up with Sam giving Blaine a really tight side hug while Blaine just laughed. Rachel was still standing in her doorway, looking judgingly at everyone. She was trying to get Kurt's attention, but he was in a conversation with Finn that seemed to be serious, and Blaine knew that Rachel wouldn't go over there and interrupt it. Not after what had happened with her and Finn. Besides, that Brody guy was probably still in Rachel's bedroom.

"Hey guys, you know what we should do?" Kitty said, trying to get everyone's attention. She held up and empty beer bottle and smiled. "Anyone up for some spin the bottle?"

"Yes!" shouted Sam and pulled off his t-shirt, before Blaine could stop him and tell him that it wasn't a game that required him to be shirtless. Then again, it wasn't a bad sight. They all sat down in a circle, apart from Rachel who finally had enough of glaring at everyone and went back into her room and slammed the door shut. Not that anyone cared. Blaine doubted that most of them had even noticed her. Santana was the first to spin the bottle, because let's face it, if Santana didn't get to start she would probably throw down. The bottle stopped at Quinn and Santana rolled her eyes before leaning over and giving Quinn and quick but passionate kiss. It looked like it wasn't the first time they'd done that. Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt who nodded. Apparently Kurt agreed, huh. Maybe Quinn and Santana had a secret thing. Blaine looked at Brittany quickly, who just smiled. She looked like she hadn't got a care in the world. It was pretty much exactly what Blaine felt like right now. Happy and not a single problem. Why couldn't every day be like this?

The game of spin the bottle was going surprisingly well, considering the incestuous nature of the glee club. Of course there was the awkward moment where the bottle landed on Finn and Sam - Sam clearly way to intoxicated to care that he was about to kiss one of his best friends "butttttttttt Fiiiiiiinn, we're the only people who _haven't _kissed!" to which Finn shot Kurt an exasperated look, prompting Kurt to move the game swiftly on. Santana and Quinn shared another kiss, followed by Ryder and Marley, then Ryder and Kitty before _finally _landing on Blaine and Kurt. Ignoring the catcalls and the numerous 'WOOOOOOOOOOS!' (Undoubtedly from Sam) Blaine crawled over from his space next to Tina before resting directly in front of Kurt, tugging at the collar of his shirt to pull him into a kiss. Blaine had kissed Kurt plenty of times, in they had so many kisses that he couldn't keep count but this one was different. It spoke volumes more than words could and when Kurt stroked _that _place on the back of Blaine's neck that made him go all kinds of crazy he figured he should probably end the kiss soon before they ended up giving the glee club a show. Blaine pulled out of the kiss, smiling brightly at Kurt before returning to his spot next to Tina.

Sam was drunk, like really really drunk. When he stood up the world was spinning, not that he didn't enjoy it. He liked feeling a little bit lost, feeling like he was really living life. He started humming some Ke$ha song quietly, or at least he thought so. Blaine shook his head and said, "Sam, why are you singing?"

Sam turned around a bit too quickly and got a head rush and had to sit down a chair. Blaine grabbed his arm just when he was about to fall off the chair. Wow, Sam really was wasted. "I'm singing… because I love, LOVE, L O V E, life!" Sam slurred and smiled and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. He looked around the room and smiled. The glee club members were all passed out on different places in the room. Santana had dragged both Brittany and Quinn into her bedroom, while Artie was passed out on the couch. Marley and Jake had fallen asleep on a spare mattress on the floor, and next to them were another mattress which had a snoring Ryder and a passed out Kitty on it. Kitty kept hitting Ryder in her sleep, or well, at least Blaine thought she was asleep. To be honest, she could've been awake for all he knew. Blaine had made it his mission to get Sam to go to sleep, but Sam seemed hell-bent on being awake and singing Ke$ha songs really loud. There were two more mattresses plotted out around the living room and kitchen area and Finn had just passed out on one of them.

"Duuuuude" Sam whined, which brought Blaine back from his thoughts.  
"Yeah?"

"I tired. I need sleep"

Blaine smiled and grabbed a hold of Sam. He wouldn't make it to the mattress on his own, Blaine knew that much. Sam stood up and felt like he was in an earthquake, or well a spinning one. It was all too much. "Whoa whoa" he said before taking two steps forward and falling headfirst onto the mattress. Well, at least he was on it. Blaine sighed.

"Are you okay, man?"

Sam let out some muffled noises and Blaine laughed. Sam lifted up his head and said, "Dude, I'm good. Thanks for taking care of me. You're awesome."

He then let his head fall down on the mattress again and one minute later, he was snoring. Blaine just smiled, happy that Sam had finally fallen asleep. He walked into Kurt's room, closed the door and looked at the bed. Kurt was already asleep, down for the night. But that was okay, because it wasn't like Blaine was planning on having sex with Kurt while the whole Glee club was outside anyway. He took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, and got in the bed. The bed was warm and as he put his head on the pillow, he realised how tired he was. He put one arm underneath the pillow and the other arm around Kurt. He'd missed this so much. He kissed the back of Kurt's neck, before falling asleep – feeling happier than in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Love

The next morning Kurt awoke to Blaine singing loudly in the shower. It was a song he didn't recognise but the soft tones of Blaine's voice made him slightly to himself. He made the decision to surprise Blaine by joining him in the shower, quietly opening the door and creeping into the shower earning a shocked "What the he-" but Kurt cut him off by kissing him and roughly pushing him into the shower wall. Blaine quickly recovered and returned the kiss, putting as much passion and longing as he possibly could into it, showing Kurt exactly how much he had missed him over the past couple of weeks. Blaine was exploring every inch of Kurt's body, kissing down his jawline, down his chest until he reached his taut, toned stomach. Kurt whimpered slightly and pushed Blaine's head down in an attempt get him to keep going. Blaine was about to do just that when the shower door was flung open making Blaine jump resulting to him falling backwards slightly and hitting his head on the side of the bathtub.

"Jeez, I didn't realise I'd opened the door to a toilet at a shady gay club downtown."

Santana said. Blaine couldn't see her, but her voice was clear. He rubbed the side of head and sighed, it really fucking hurt. What was it with people always interrupting him and Kurt?

"Santana, would you mind please getting out?" Kurt said, probably trying not to sound too rude. He wasn't doing a good job though, because it made him sound like a bitch.

"Easy there Lady Hummel, don't get your panties in a twist." Santana chuckled.

Kurt sighed and grabbed two towels. He threw one to Blaine and wrapped himself up in one.

"You can't just walk in when someone's in here, that's not acceptable"

"Oh please, I do it all the time. Neither you or Berry have complained before"

"Wh…When have you ever done that?!" Kurt said, trying not to shout.

"Tons of times. But jeez, how was I supposed to know you were in here getting frisky with Blaine?"

"You could've knocked" Kurt said sternly and Santana just laughed.

"No, no that's not what I do."

Blaine stood up and wrapped himself in a towel, and got out of the shower. He just looked at Santana and shook his head, to which she smiled. "This is how I am. Deal with it."

Blaine left the room and headed for Kurt's room, but a voice disturbed him.

"Dude, what you doing?"

He turned around and saw Sam, looking really confused.

"I uh, I just took a shower. Gonna get dressed now."

"Ah cool. I was getting worried, I heard shouting voices and a loud thud and Santana was in there so I got worried cause you know what she's like"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah no I'm good. I just fell in the shower"

"Oh man yeah I do that quite a lot. Guess I should stop busting out my moves in the shower" Sam said and smiled and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

Blaine's stomach grumbled reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the cheap meal he had bought on the plane. He walked into the kitchen, noticing that the entirety of the Glee club was slumped on various pieces of furniture. Although he loved having everyone together he did want some alone time with Kurt. It was impossible to get any peace and quiet in the apartment what with Sam's constant Sean Connery impressions and noises coming from Santana's bedroom that he definitely didn't want to know about.

He was just about to reach for the cereal when Finn came over to him with a slightly murderous look in his eyes, "Santana told me you were doing... things... with Kurt in the shower and you've only been back together for less than a day! I swear to God Blaine if it's just about sex, I will kick your ass so bad." Blaine heard Sam mutter something about not kicking anything too hard whilst Finn continued to glare at Blaine, clearly waiting for him to say something.

"It's not just about sex, Finn. I love him. I really do. I know he's been pretty indecisive about the whole thing but I'm sure he loves me too. Don't you want him to be happy?" Blaine said, getting slightly irritated at how irrationally angry Finn was being. Finn grumbled something under his breath about not understanding their relationship before stalking off to find Rachel.

Blaine walked into Kurt's room and sat down on his bed. He found what looked like a photo album in the shelf next to the bed and reached for it. He opened it and smiled. It was filled with photos of him and Kurt and the rest of the Glee club. He laughed when he found photos of Kurt and him from the first Christmas they'd spent as a couple. He didn't hear Kurt come into the room, so he was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh, you found that"

"Yeah, I just… sorry"

Kurt smiled. "No God, don't worry. It's mostly photos of you anyway"

Blaine laughed and planted a kiss on Kurt's lips.  
"I've missed you so much" he murmured and Kurt nodded.  
"I missed you too"

He kissed him again and it was just starting to get a bit too hot when Blaine stopped.

"What?" Kurt said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I think there was a knock on the door?"

"KURT. There's someone at the door!" Finn's voice echoed in the apartment and Kurt sighed.

"Coming!" he shouted back and Blaine sighed. He followed Kurt out to the living room, but stopped when he saw who was standing at the front door. Adam.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He just gasped quietly and took a deep breath. At least he had an entire living room full of people, so he probably wouldn't get slapped again.

"Adam. What are you doing here?" Kurt said, trying his best to sound like a bitch. Adam didn't deserve for him to be nice.

"Kurt, uh. Could we maybe talk in private somewhere?"

"No, I think it's best if we sta-" Kurt began, before getting interrupted by an angry Santana.

"No listen here, Beanie boy. You are going to stay where you are and you can tell Kurt whatever you want to say in front of us all. I'm not letting you be alone with him after what happened the last time" Santana said and glared at Adam.

"What happened the last time?" Finn asked, looking really confused.

"Nothing" Kurt said, quickly. He didn't want everyone to know that Adam had slapped him. It was too embarrassing.

"Kurt." Santana said sternly.

He just shook his head and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if you won't tell, I will. Or hey, maybe you want to tell everyone what happened?" Santana said, turning to Adam.

He looked terrified and said, "Uh, no I uh, I just came here to apologize really. I did something stupid and I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt just stared at the ground and Santana sighed.

"Fucks sake, Kurt. He slapped you for no reason and you're just gonna let him think it's acceptable?!"

The entire room fell silent and everyone looked at Santana, then at Kurt.

"Hold up" Finn said. "You hit my brother?!" he looked at Adam and Adam looked shocked.

"You're Kurt's brother?"

Finn nodded and Adam sighed.

"I may have slapped Kurt, yeah. I feel really bad about but he led me on and I just…"

"That's not really an excuse to slap someone though" Finn said, still glaring at Adam.

Blaine felt so awkward watching it all. He looked around the room and the rest of the Glee club seemed to feel pretty much the same. He heard Sam whisper to Santana that "his accent really is annoying" and Santana nodded. Blaine shifted his attention back to Finn/Kurt/Adam, and Finn was getting tense. Adam was trying to explain himself but only made it sound worse. Finn stretched out his hands behind his back and Blaine had a feeling he was preparing for a fight. He watched Finn and his muscles were flexing as he turned his hand into a fist and quickly punched Adam's jaw. No one had time to react, it just happened to quickly. Someone screamed (probably Marley), someone laughed (probably Santana), someone screamed "go on Finn" (probably Sam) and someone was crying (Rachel, who'd suddenly emerged from her room). Blaine? Oh he was just standing, as if he was frozen, watching as Adam who had fallen to the ground was holding his jaw and whimpering. He watched as Finn kicked a kitchen chair in pure anger and had his back against Adam. Blaine knew something bad was going to happen, he could sense it. He could see Adam stand up and reach for something close to him, a heavy glass vase. He could hear Santana shout "OH HELL NO", but it was too late. Blaine saw Adam throw the glass vase at Finn's head, making Finn fall to the ground and blood slowly coming from Finn's skull.


	7. Chapter 7: L-O-V-E

**Hi! This is my first and ever author's note here! Thank you all so so so much for reading and favoriting and reviewing! It means so much. Thanks for getting this to over 2000 reads, it's insane! Me and my best friend Ruby, who I'm cowriting with, are so thankful and grateful! Glad you enjoyed this and we mainly just wrote it for ourselves so for it to even get 100 reads was insane! There's so many "injokes" between me and Ruby in all these chapters and how they've been interesting to you, I struggle to understand at times. Anyways, thank you all for the great support and we love you. 3 **

**Enjoy the last chapter of I'm Never Saying Goodbye To You, titled L-O-V-E. **

The light was incredibly bright and Blaine sighed. They were all seated in the waiting room at the closest hospital, waiting for a doctor to come out and tell them how Finn was doing. He was alive, they knew that much. He'd suffered a big blow to the head and the doctor's first thought was that he'd had a slight concussion. Nothing major. It was a relief, but still. Blaine was worried. He thought back to what had happened just after Finn had fallen to the ground.

"_FINN!" Rachel screamed. _

"_What the hell are you doing?!" Kitty shouted, jumping off the couch to run at Adam but was stopped by Ryder. Santana, who wouldn't let anyone stop her, slowly strolled up to Adam._

"_Listen up, Beanie boy. You are an idiot and no one really likes you. You are the leader of a worthless and ridiculous choir that no one cares about. You wear beanies inside, which is absolutely idiotic. You have an annoying accent and you hit people for no reason. And now, you thought it was a good idea to club my friend to the ground with a glass vase? What the hell is wrong with you? Were you abducted by aliens as a kid or something? If you don't get your ass out of my apartment quickly, I swear to God, I will go all Lima Heights on you and trust me, you do NOT want that to happen"_

_She glared at Adam and Sam, who was standing next to Santana, said, "She's right. You better get out quickly, no one know what she's capable of. She's a bit loca." Santana rolled her eyes at Sam and he smiled at her, obviously pleased of having used the one word he learnt in Spanish class._

"_I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him"_

"_What the hell did you think would happen, that the vase would miraculously become a fluffy pillow that wouldn't hurt his head?" Kitty said, glaring at Adam, while trying to get out of Ryder's firm hold.  
"Kitty." Ryder said sternly, glaring at her._

"_I don't know!" Adam shouted. "I didn't think I just… acted. Oh God, I didn't mean to grab the vase, it just happened."_

"_That's not an excuse. And as I can see, you're still here. I told you to get out, didn't I? Don't you understand my accent because I'm not talking like a queen from the 40's?" Santana said, glaring at Adam. Adam just sighed, looking confused. _

"_I just… I'm sorry."_

_Blaine looked at Rachel, who was sitting on the floor next to Finn, crying. No one seemed to care about her, everyone seemed to be hell-bent on getting Adam out of the apartment. Blaine sat down on the floor next to Rachel and put his arms around Rachel. She hugged him back and cried into his sweater. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was standing as if he was frozen – staring at the floor. It was as if he didn't believe what was going on. Blaine was still holding Rachel, as if she was his child and he had to take care of her. _

"_Kurt." Adam suddenly said, which made everyone in the room look from Adam to Kurt and then to Adam. _

"_What?" Kurt said, the first word he'd said in about 15 minutes. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to end like this…." _

"_Fine." Kurt said, coldly._

"_Are we okay?" Adam asked._

"_No!" Kurt shouted. "How could you possibly think that? You slapped me, then you threw a vase at my brother?! We will never be okay Adam. Could you please leave now?"_

"_Kurt…" Adam said and took a step forward._

"_No no no, I don't think so" Santana said. She looked at Sam and then at Ryder, who both nodded. They walked over to Adam and said, "You should probably leave." _

_Before Adam could answer, they grabbed him by the arms and led him out of the apartment._

"_What are you doi-" Adam started before getting hushed by Sam._

"_Shut it homie"_

_Ryder looked at Sam questioningly and rolled his eyes. They basically threw Adam out into the hallway and slammed the door shut. _

"Are you here with Mr. Hudson?" someone said and Blaine was shook out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm his brother" Kurt said, getting up from his seat.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Greenberg. I have some news about your brother."

Kurt's stomach lurched and felt like he was going to through up, immediately thinking the worst had happened. He visibly paled, so Blaine gripped his hand and turned to Dr. Greenberg, "Please, tell us how he's doing? Are we allowed to see him?"

The doctor smiled, "Mr. Hudson is doing just fine. He's suffering from a mild concussion and should get a lot of bed rest and I'd advise him to not operate a car for at least 24 hours. Of course you can see him, he's a bit groggy from the pain meds we have given him, but he's been asking for you."

Relief washed over the faces of The Glee Club, who had been listening in to the conversation. Rachel started to cry (overdramatic as always), Sam jumped up from his seat and fist-pumped the air shouting "YES! GO FINN!" at the top of his lungs, receiving glares from the members of staff. Dr. Greenberg smiled again, obviously amused by Sam's outburst.

"I'm afraid Finn can only have four visitors at this time as he is still in a bit of pain." Dr. Greenberg told Kurt, Rachel immediately jumped out of her seat and just as she did the doors to the waiting area flung open and Mr. Schue walked in, a panicked look on his face.

"Wheres Finn!? Is he okay? When Rachel called me I came straight away?" Mr. Schue almost yelled, his voice unusually high pitched in his panic.

"He's okay Mr. Schue, we were just about to go and visit him actually. He's only allowed four visitors, and I want Blaine to come and obviously Rachel is coming to so, that leaves you as well." Kurt smiled at Mr. Schue, before following Dr. Greenberg who gestured at them to come with her.

When they reached Finn's room they all rushed in to see him lying on the bed, his headphones in singing to what appeared to be Kelly Clarkson. Blaine raised his eyebrow in question and Finn looked up, slightly embarrassed that all the attention was on him.

"Mr. Schue!" Finn said, sounding as surprised as he looked.

"Rachel called" Mr. Schue said and nodded towards Rachel, who was still crying.

"Oh" Finn said. "Uh, where you in New York or…?"

"Yeah, me and Emma are here. We needed a weekend away." Will said, smiling.

"Oh, that's uh cool"

It went quiet and the only thing you could hear was Rachel's sobbing. Blaine sighed, realizing how depressing this all was. They should be celebrating that Finn was okay. Mind you, if Sam had been in here now, he'd probably be doing cartwheels around the room in celebration. Not crying his heart out because someone had a concussion. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was standing next to Finn's bed, looking at the monitor.

"So when can you leave?" Blaine asked, not realizing how rude it sounded.

"Uh… I don't know dude, maybe in a few hours." Finn said. Rachel glared at Blaine as she sat down on Finn's bed and took his hand in hers.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I thought you were dead" She said, still sobbing.

"I'm fine Rachel, it's just a concussion." Finn said, smiling.

"Thanks for uh, standing up for me" Kurt said and looked at Finn. Finn just nodded and said, "Hey, you're family."

Kurt smiled and Blaine took his hand, and smiled at him. He knew how much it meant to Kurt when Finn said they were family.

**Meanwhile in the waiting room:**

"Man, I'm bored. Can't we do something fun?" Kitty said, rolling her eyes.

"No, we need to stay here and wait" Artie said, sounding annoyed.

"I love Finn and all man, but I'm with Kitty. This is boring, more boring than Spanish class" Sam said, which made Kitty smile at him.

"What are you guys doing?" Santana said. She stood in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee.

"We're bored. Where have you been?" Ryder said.

"I went to get coffee."

"You didn't think about bringing the rest of us some?" Tina said.

Santana laughed. "Sorry, do you think I'm someone else? I'm not nice" Santana said. "So you're bored?" She turned to Ryder. "Just go, I'm up for doing something else. This place smells weird."

"But…" Marley started. "We can't leave"

"Who said anything about leaving?" Kitty asked, tilting her head.

"Sant-" Marley started, but was interrupted by Sam laughing. Kitty smiled at Sam and he understood what she meant. He nodded, before turning to Ryder who was sitting next to him. He whispered something to him, and Ryder laughed.

"I'm in dude."

That was all Sam needed to hear, so he looked at Kitty and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and Sam closed his eyes, before starting to sing.

"_We are young, we run free. Stay up late, we don't sleep." _

Kitty joined him and Sam just laughed, while still managing to sing. _"Got out friends, got the night. We'll be alright. Tonight you won't be by yourself-self, just leave your problems on the shelf-shelf, you don't wanna be nowhere else."_

Suddenly, they were all singing.

The next morning, Finn was allowed to leave the hospital after a night of him being under observation. Mr. Schue and Emma resumed their vacation and the rest of the Glee Club had headed back to Lima for school leaving and Kurt and Blaine alone for the first time since they got back together.

After tidying the apartment Kurt and Blaine were lazing about on the sofa, lost in their embrace and how happy they were to be with each other again. Kurt vaguely registered Blaine getting up to do something but he was more focused on how tired and drained he was after the long weekend they had had. Blaine returned with a strange look in his eyes, his face drained with colour and he had the nervous uncomfortable stance he sported when he first came to New York to see Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question as Blaine seated himself between Kurt's legs. Kurt opened his mouth to ask him something he was doing when Blaine put a finger to his lips to shh him and took a deep breath before saying, "Kurt.. I know this isn't extremely romantic and I haven't got roses or anything or people dancing in a pool but, I just, God, I really really love you. Every morning when I wake up I want you next to me, I want you to be the first thing I see every single day. I know we're young and I know I haven't even graduated high school but.. I just. Willyoumarryme?" Blaine finished, the last words jumbling together into one as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a thin silver ring with a ruby stone.

Kurt looked stunned for a moment, unable to think let alone speak. He knew what his answer was going to be before Blaine had even finished, "Yes." Kurt simply said, tears in his eyes, taking Blaine's hands into his own, kissing each individual finger before looking up at Blaine to gage his reaction. It was now Blaine's turn to look stunned, tears of happiness spilling down his cheeks. He pulled Kurt into his lap before kissing Kurt overenthusiastically all over his face, smiling and saying "I love you" over and over again into his ear.

"I love you too Blaine. Always have, always will. Now! Let's go tell the rest of Glee Club. You need to call Sam, he'll probably have a heart attack in his excitement and I need to tell Berry and Finn and Santana and we need to figure out dates and venues and oh God, I just want to be married to you." Kurt rambled on, the look of happiness on his face was enough to ensure Blaine knew this was the right decision. He chuckled slightly at Kurt, kissed him lightly and then reached in his pocket to call Sam. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be more thrilled then both Kurt and Blaine.


End file.
